Never Mind
by Laser Lance 720
Summary: Ginny was growing tired of watching Hermione and Ron pinning after one another. What was she to do though, other than try and talk some sense into them.


Written for **Triwizard Tournament** (Ron/Hermione, "Nevermind by Taylor Swift), **Greek Mythology** (Hephaestus: Write about jealousy), **Variety of Prompts** (Object: Quill)

-oOo-  
-oOo-  
And all I really wanna do is be next to you  
But I'm too tired to fight  
And I could tell you now  
But baby, never mind  
-Nevermind by Taylor Swift  
-oOo-

In Hermione's opinion, it was disgusting to watch. The two of them were on top of one another, making out to such an extreme that she could have sucked his soul from his lips if she had the desire to. It was absolutely repulsive and if either of them any decency they would take such behavior out of the sight of civilized people.

"What did that quill ever do to you?"

Hermione looked away from where she had been glaring, and turned to face the petite ginger next to her. She hadn't even noticed Ginny entering into the common room. Nor had she realized how tight she'd been holding onto her quill. The end feathers were ruffled, a crack ran down the center from where she'd bent it just a tad too far.

"Nothing." Hermione replied, setting the quill down among her text books. "It didn't do anything."

"It's my brother isn't it?" Ginny looked across the room, grimacing at the sight. Lavender was seated on Ron's lap, the two with their faces close together. They were making a noise similar to talking, but knowing the two of them, it was probably just their lips smacking together.

"I could care less." Hermione frowned tightly. "He's practically an adult. If he wants to suck face with some… some… strumpet, than that is his choice. I could care less."

"You are such a liar." Ginny grinned widely. She leaned forward on the couch, placing a hand on Hermione's leg. "Why don't you just tell him?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Hermione," Ginny said her friends name with a tone of boredom as if she'd had this conversation prior, "you like him. I don't know why in the world you do, I mean, this is Ron we're talking about, but you like him none the less. So why don't you tell him?"

"If you haven't noticed Ginny, he's currently occupied."

Ginny dared a glance back at her brother and grimaced. "How could I forget? I sweat she clings to him more than Parkinson does to Malfoy."

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. But when she looked over at him, she couldn't find a reason to laugh any more. Ron looked so happy with Lavender. Who was she to destroy his happiness? After all, it had been Hermione who'd told him to go for a relationship. What right did she have to come in now and demand him to stop?

But she couldn't help it. Every time she looked at him she could see the connection she shared with him. They had known each other for years after all. She'd been by his side through so much, definitely more than Lavender had been. The two of them, her and Ron, they could become so much, and Hermione wanted that. So it stung when she realized she was missing her opportunity. But she just couldn't bring herself to get up and tell him.

"It's pathetic isn't it?" Hermione picked her quill back up as she spoke. She ran her fingers over it. "Pinning over him like this."

Ginny squeezed her hand. "It's not. Everyone goes through something like this. And I mean everybody. I went through it with Harry for years."

"But I'm not some girl who sits around, mourning what they can't have." Hermione answered sharply. After a second she realized what she'd said. "I'm sorry Gin. I didn't mean it like that."

"It's fine Hermione." There was a chuckle to Ginny's voice. "Really it's fine. And you're right. You aren't one that sits around. You're Hermione Granger. The girl who takes action. So why don't you?"

Hermione glanced over at Ron and Lavender, who had thankfully stopped trying to suck out each other's lungs. "It scares me. Caring so much about him, when I doubt he cares that way in return. It could ruin our friendship. And I don't know if I want to risk that on some off chance that he fancies me back."

"He does." Ginny spoke softly. Hermione tossed her a doubtful frown. "I'm serious. He really does love you."

"He has a funny way of showing it."

"That's because he's Ron." Ginny leaned back against the couch. "He's naturally a little stupid. We all know that, it's nothing really new. But I can tell you with one hundred percent certainty that he really cares about you."

Hermione only huffed, leaning against the couch back. "Then why doesn't he tell me that for himself? Because making out with Lavender, isn't the best way to show it."

"I told him that." Ginny muttered under her breath. "Never listens that one."

"What? Told him what?"

Ginny waved off the question. "Here's your chance to tell him. The banshee is leaving."

She pinched her lips together as Lavender walked passed them, the brunette Gryffindor tossing her hair before disappearing into the dorms. A moment later Ron appeared in front of them. He dropped down between them.

"So." Ron had a frown on his lips. "Whatcha guys up to?"

"Nothing." Hermione answered. She turned to look at the unlit fireplace.

"Something wrong?" Ron glanced between his sister and friend.

"Not with me." Ginny shrugged. "Hermione? Something you want to say?"

Hermione looked at the youngest Weasley siblings. She opened her mouth to answer, before snapping it closed. "Nope."

Ron raised an eyebrow. "You sure you okay? You seem kind of tense."

"I'm fine." Hermione said. "It's nothing, just… Never mind."

Hermione got up. She gathered her text books and left. Her bent quill fell onto the floor and she didn't bother to pick it up. The siblings watched her leave in silence. After she disappeared out of the commons, Ginny slapped her brother's shoulder.

"What was that for?" Ron rubbed the spot she had hit.

"You're such an idiot." Ginny rolled her eyes. "You're losing her you know that? The longer you keep up this Lavender thing, the greater chance it'll be for you to lose Mione. I mean seriously, she loves you, you dummy, but this trying to make her jealous thing is going to come back and bit you in the arse."

"Is she really jealous?" Ron didn't know if he wanted to smile, or feel guilty.

Ginny frowned heavily at her brother. "Of course she's jealous. She loves you, as I have said countless times. So with the way you've been shoving your tongue down Lavender's throat, it's no wonder she's angry. It's amazing she has snapped and killed either of you yet."

"But how do you know?" Ron looked at his sister, apprehension clear in his eyes. "How can you be sure that she does?"

"Because she does." Ginny was beginning to grow impatient with these two. "I don't know how else to say it. But I'm going to say it again. She loves you. You love her. It's that simple. So why you two aren't shacking up and snogging each other's brains out in a closet is beyond me."

Ron sighed. "It's not that simple. What if she doesn't really love me, you know? Or what if I mess it up? I don't want to lose her over this."

"And you won't." Ginny spoke much softer than she had prior. "You aren't going to lose each other because of a relationship. If it works, that's great. I totally support you to. If it doesn't, it's not like you two aren't going to ever speak to one another again. You're too good of friends for that to happen. But if you keep this up, if you keep dangling yourself in front of one another, than you will lose her. She isn't going to sit around and wait for you to come to your senses. This is Hermione we're talking about. She waits for no one."

"I guess you're right."

"Of course I am!" Ginny threw her hands up in frustration. "Now, get off your arse and go make your future happen."

"I-"

"No talking." Ginny shoved at her brother, trying to get him off the couch. "I'm done playing relationship counselor to you people. Now go."

Ron nodded, and rose from the couch. He hung his head as he moved in the direction Hermione had left. Just as he left, Harry entered. The two exchanged greetings before continuing on their path. With a look of curiosity, Harry dropped down onto the couch. He scooped Ginny into his lap.

"So." Harry said. "I ran into Hermione on the way up here. Got a whole rant on the proper way to treat a woman. Do I want to know what happened?"

"Young love." Ginny answered.

"Her and Ron?"

Ginny nodded. She leaned forward, grabbing the forgotten quill. She bent it between her fingers, noticing the jagged crack. "Sooner or later those two will come to their senses."

"It's bound to happen eventually." Harry said.

-oOo-  
And I could tell you now, but baby never mind.  
-oOo-  
-oOo-


End file.
